The Perfect Bellarke Reunion
by Lovestory81
Summary: This is the perfect Bellarke reunion! This is one of my theories about how they will reunite. And after seeing the real one on TV, fans really need this story! *2 CHAPTERS*
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, two chapters...This was gonna be a one-shot, but these two love-birds deserve so much more, right? I just love them! Here's one of my theories about how he (might) find(s) out that Clarke's still alive & how he finds her...Hope you enjoy!_

While hoping and praying he looked up, with his back resting against the thick unknown wall he caught his breath. His hands, sweaty, hanging alongside his body. After talking to this young teenage girl, he had felt all the strength leaving his body, every feeling of self-confidence and safety he had built up in the last six years, were gone in a few seconds. He was alone, in this world of old ghosts 'Who am I?', he thought.

This girl wanted to kill him, when he found her in 'the hole', at home. A few fresh wounds proved that it was all real. He carefully took a look at his shoulder, underneath his shirt, that was getting warm of all the blood that was coming out of this wound. When he saw the blood, he got scared, not used to this anymore. This anxiety had left him years ago, after a rough time struggling to forgive himself, he could finally move on. Keeping the good memories of his lost soulmate and honor her, through his way of leading the group. How he'd opened up, the way he helped creating new rules, using his head more like Clarke had told him to. It contributed to who he was today.

Now he was on a mission, alone. Like he traveled back in time, he'd made a choice like it was six years ago. Bellamy shouldn't be on this ship alone, without warning his friends, his 'family'. But there was only one thing he wanted right now, or maybe two: Save Clarke and reunite with her. He just went for it, after he'd talked to Madi -who'd almost killed him- promising her to get Clarke back.

The new enemy's , of the Eligius prisoners ship had captured Clarke, she was now held hostage by those people. It made Bellamy think of what he'd done to Lincoln in the beginning. These people must have many questions too...

As he slowly walked further into the ship, he felt his heart pounding in his throat. He firmly held on to the gun, which he pointed ahead of him as far as he could. Every time he reached another corner his breathing got heavier and shorter and he felt the steel of the gun getting slippery because of the sweat in his hands.

After a few minutes he reached a new hallway, in the corner all sorts of wooden boxes and stuff, it was some kind of storage place. He bend to check the first box, which was empty. Then he slowly sneaked further and heard someone softly wining. His heart skipped a beat. Quickly, he turned to look and then froze. That girl who he'd talked to was right, it was all true: Clarke was still alive. She was right there in front of him, sitting in a cage.

"Clarke." he cried and covered his mouth because he was in shock, like he'd just seen a ghost.

She cried and nodded. She had a cloth in her mouth and was handcuffed, but the two soulmates already had a non-verbal conversation.

When he felt calmer, he explored the cage, to find out how to open it. For one second it reminded him of Mount weather.

"I'm gonna get you out." He assured her and just hit the lock with his rival. Clarke shook her head, he was making to much noise and from the look in her eyes he could tell they were in serious danger.

When he grabbed the bars of the cage, she reached out and touched his hand. It made him look in her eyes, new tears came up...

"We've got no time for this." He said and got hold of his rival again, to hit the lock one final time. Lucky enough it jumped open and Clarke was free.

She crawled right into his arms...


	2. END game

He widely smiled and closed his eyes when he felt her against him, a few tears escaped from his eyes. Because of those deep feelings of both love and fear, she kept pushing herself more against him, burrying her face in his chest. So happy that Bellamy had finally made it back to earth!

"It's okay...I'm here..." He said with a hoarse voice, wrapping her into a safe and warm embrace. After caressing her back, to calm her, he moved his hands to her shoulders and grabbed her, gently pushing her off of him.

Their eyes locked, both were so emotional, touched by each other's emotions.

Carefully he smiled at her and whispered. "Let me get this first." and he took the cloth from her mouth. "We'll take care of the handcuffs later." They needed to hurry up.

Clarke's mouth was dry and she was exhausted, but at the same time so relieved and thrilled that Bellamy finally had returned.

Clarke burst out in tears. "I..."

He carefully started to caress her cheek with a few fingertips. "Ssshh, you don't need to say anything right now. First let me get you out of here. Then we can talk."

Still chained, Clarke reached out both hands, to touch his face...New tears welled up in her eyes as she caressed his beard. What story would be behind it? What did she miss of him in all these years? It affected her so much.

Bellamy helped her to get up. "Can you walk?" he asked worried, noticing how weak she was. She nodded and leaned on him, as he put an arm around her to support her. Then they started walking.

Clarke was scared. "Clarke are you okay? You're shivering." he whispered.

She anxiously glanced at him. "We shouldn't talk."

Bellamy made a promise. "Hey? I'm here now and I won't let anything happen to you."

But fear was written all over her face. "These people..."

When she looked at him again, he had his index-finger on his lips. They heard something, someone was coming...Suddenly he grabbed her and dived with her into a dark corner to hide, his arms tightly around her, out of protection.

To protect Clarke was more important then a fight, he kept a close look at where this person went. If that person discovered that Clarke had escaped, it would alarm the others soon enough.

Clarke's breathing got faster...Bellamy looked in the other direction, to check how far it was to the door.

"Okay, on three." He waited until she nodded. "One...two...three..." There wasn't a chance he would let go of her, together they made it to the door. It was an exit, so they were out of the ship, on the ground. Outside, they ran as fast as they could, to a safer place, with more vegetation as an extra cover.

At a small open space between the trees, they let themselves fall on their knees and looked at each other, laughing. Happy to be safe...and together. They wanted to hug, but Clarke was still handcuffed.

Bellamy looked away. "There." He suddenly said and pointed in the direction of a rock. Like before, they didn't need much words to understand each other.

With her hands on the rock, he asked. "You still trust me?"

Clarke spread her hands as much as she could. "Yes, totally." she answered.

Right at that moment Bellamy hit the lock with a large stone.

They were both thrilled that it worked. Now, she was finally free...And within seconds, she did what she longed to do so much...and threw her arms around his neck, to thank him.

Both, drowning in each other's eyes, felt the love floating through their bodies, just like six years ago. He deeply sighed, this moment, it changed everything. The feelings he had for her six years ago where still there...

Clarke smiled and also sighed. "Thanks for saving me..."

"I should thank you instead. You saved us all Clarke."

After a hug he tried to make eye-contact again, but Clarke lowered her head and cried, whispering. "I missed you so much."

Bellamy took her in his arms again, pressed her against him and closed his eyes. He burried his face in her neck and inhaled her scent, whispering at her skin.

"...All this time...I thought. I thought you were g..."

Clarke softly interrupted. "Bellamy? I'm still here."

Now they were both crying, tightly holding on to each other.

Clarke was seized with emotion because he thought she'd passed away. She just had to let him know that she'd done everything to contact him.

"You know, I thought about you every day...? I've been talking to you every day. Through that peace-of-crap-radio, hoping that you would receive somehow."

He was very surprised and it touched him. "What do you mean every day?"

"Litterly. In the past six years. Bellamy I've been sending you 2199 messages to be exa..."

But Bellamy didn't let her finish, before she could end her sentence, he pressed lips onto hers.

There was this special feeling, butterflies, love, floating through their body's. This pure and strong feeling filling their hearts, finally, after all this time, they could really let each other in. And of course, Clarke kissed him back, while carefully sliding her arms around him. This was what she longed for all this time...To feel his touch, the warmth of his body, to be loved by him.

When Bellamy felt that she answered the kiss, he took her face with both hands, slowly keeping on kissing her. Then playfully, he moved his lips around hers and took the lead. This kiss was like a huge relieve for him, like it was a miracle. Both felt butterflies inside their body's, while exploring each other's lips and neck through endlessly, small kisses. As they heard and felt each other's warm breath on their skin, both started to breath faster.

Bellamy deeply inhaled when she gave him a neck-kiss, which made his body fill up with butterflies all over again. Then gently, he touched her and with his fingertips he ran over her body. From all the way up her cheek, down to her waist and then on her hips. Clarke moaned, what this man did to her, was amazing. She just couldn't resist him.

It all went so naturally, they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Clarke caressed his back, when she felt him kissing her neck and snuggling up against her, she pressed her fingers into his skin, to let him know how much she wanted him. The amount of butterflies inside of them doubled up.

"I love you."

Clarke suddenly admitted. That's what made him stop and let her go.

Which puzzled her...

But Bellamy froze, he just couldn't respond right away, because he was so touched of her 'three little words', that meant the world to him. With wet eyes of all the emotions, he hesitated to ask if she could say it again, then doubted if he should pretend that he hadn't heard it. But he just couldn't do 'all of the above'. Instead he was just staring at her with puppy eyes.

Saying it back wasn't a problem, because he had always loved her. Bellamy knew Clarke was the one. From the beginning, when they had just landed on earth. And now, after six years, he finally got her back, as if it was a miracle.

Clarke started to get insecure because of the awkward silence.

"I'm sorry." she appologised.

But Bellamy shyly smiled and shook his head, then he bend in to kis her again, he deeply inhaled through his nose and couldn't stop the tears anymore. When Clarke felt his tears on her cheeks, she broke off the kiss.

And while wrapping her arms around his waist, she stared into his brown eyes. "It's okay. I don't expect anything back." she assured.

Now Bellamy shook his head again. "Stop." he smiled. "You don't need to apologize or explain things. Just let me process for a minute what you've just said to me."

Now she frowned again and kept quiet, this was weird and Clarke still wanted to talk about it. "Okay...I guess I'm not sorry then?"

Again, he shook his head.

"No Bellamy, just listen..."

But he grabbed her shoulders. "No, **you** listen to **me**." then he sighed, reached out his hand and took a lock of hair on the side of her face and caressed it all the way down to her cheek. "I wish we could go back in time, six years to be exactly."

He paused and continued, stammering...

"Because that's when I wanted to say it...Say this...Crap, I'm not good at this."

They both awkwardly laughed.

He still had his hand by her face, which was softly covering her cheek. Clarke shyly, but playfully, pushed against his hand.

Bellamy found the courage to finally let his heart speak: "The thing is Clarke, I have always loved you..." he paused and looked deep into her eyes, slightly tilting his head.

"Back then, we were almost ready to admit our feelings, right? But then the world ended..."

Now she was amazed and just patiently waited to hear more.

So Bellamy continued...He reached out both hands and carefully cupped her face and gave her a smile, filled with emotions. "But now I've got you back...and that's all that matters..."

Then he moved his hands away from her face and opened his arms.

"Come here princess." and drew her into a warm and loving embrace.

They both cried.

He sobbed and deeply inhaled, closed his eyes and whispered against her skin.

"I love you so much Clarke."


End file.
